Rainbow Dash's Hyperspeed Attempt
by danparker
Summary: Rainbow Dash is planning on flying really fast one day with encouragement from a Scootaloo and new pony. But will her day go as she planned?


Rainbow Dash's Hyperspeed Attempt

One day, in a house in the clouds, Rainbow Dash woke up to start the new day. She already had a plan of what to do today. "Ok," Rainbow Dash said to herself, "Today, I feel the need. The need for speed. Ok, they rhyme, but never mind."

Next, Rainbow Dash left her home to prepare herself. "Let me get started first," she thought, deciding to work out for a while. She, of course did some stretching and jogging.

But more importantly, she stretched her wings out and did a lot more of flying than running. "Well, it's a lot faster," Rainbow Dash thought. She continued working out for the next few minutes.

Soon enough, it was time for her to go outside and fly really fast. "That's what I do best!" Rainbow Dash said out loud as she flew. After a few minutes of flying, Rainbow Dash took a short break. "I'm going to try and break my current speed record," Rainbow Dash said, "Without doing a sonic rainboom."

She got ready. "Watch this, Tank!" Rainbow Dash said to her pet tortoise, capable of flying thanks to a helicopter-like backpack. Tank watched Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash prepared to fly really fast.

"Hello," a voice called out. Rainbow Dash stopped suddenly in response. "Oh, hi there," Rainbow Dash replied not facing where the voice came from. "I heard that you are Rainbow Dash," the voice called out again.

"I am indeed!" Rainbow Dash said out loud. Rainbow Dash turned and saw that the voice came from a Pegasus pony. Rainbow Dash knew that she had never met this particular Pegasus pony.

"My name is Swift," the Pegasus pony replied. "Nice to meet you, Swift," Rainbow Dash said. "What are you doing?" asked Swift. "I'm going to try and fly super fast!" Rainbow Dash announced.

"All right," replied Swift, "It's going to be fun to watch." "Oh, it will be," Rainbow Dash said, excited, "So here I go, go, go!" "If you say so," said Swift. "Say so?" repeated Rainbow Dash, "I know so!"

The time came for Rainbow Dash to fly really fast. Rainbow Dash was prepared. "All right," said Swift. "Go for it, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted. She wanted to see Rainbow Dash fly really, super fast. "You're excited about this, aren't you, little one?" Swift asked Scootaloo.

"Yep!" answered Scootaloo, "I'm Rainbow Dash's biggest fan. And somewhat of a sister." "I see," said Swift. "So, here I go," said Rainbow Dash at last, "I'm going to fly all around Equestria to go all out!"

She set off. "Faster, faster, faster!" Rainbow Dash thought, "Even more faster!"

In only 20 seconds, she already left Ponyville, then zoomed by Canterlot. She immediately flew past Manehatten and was out on the open ocean. "Fast! Fast! Fast!" Rainbow Dash chanted to herself.

The more she flew, the faster she'd gone. She was beginning to fly really fast. Almost at the speed of sound. "I hope Rainbow Dash makes it," thought Scootaloo. "Me too," agreed Swift.

"Almost!" cried Rainbow Dash, attempting to break the sound barrier. "Almost!" Rainbow Dash burst out.

Suddenly, a large bird flew right in front of her. "Oh no!" cried Rainbow Dash, "A Roc!" Rainbow Dash collided into the giant bird and lost control.

The Roc, knocked out, managed to stay in the air while Rainbow Dash hit the ocean with such force that it created a gigantic splash that flooded nearby islands.

Luckily, there were no ponies on those islands and Rainbow Dash emerged out of the ocean, shaken, but unhurt. "What on Equestria?" Rainbow Dash spluttered. Rainbow Dash heard a low shrieking noise.

"What?" thought Rainbow Dash. And then the Roc faced Rainbow Dash, with a furious look. "A Roc!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "It's mad!" The giant bird gave off a loud, horrendous shriek and attempted to peck Rainbow Dash, but she managed to get away.

But the Roc chased Rainbow Dash everywhere she went. "I can't let this thing follow me back to Ponyville," Rainbow Dash though, "So I'll have to throw it off guard." She flew really fast.

She made the attempt to fly away from the Roc as fast as she could. She flew left and right, up and down and in circles. This confused the giant bird for a moment. Then Rainbow Dash flew through some nearby rock arches, with the Roc following her. Rainbow Dash is small and agile and of course, super fast.

The Roc couldn't keep up with Rainbow Dash through the rock spires.

Finally, when the Roc collided into a rock cliff, Rainbow Dash immediately sped off for home, leaving the Roc, unhurt, far behind. It remained behind, flying in circles, hoping to find Rainbow Dash. But it'll never will.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo and Swift were still waiting for Rainbow Dash to fly by really fast. But they never saw her do it. "Look!" Scootaloo pointed out, "Rainbow Dash!" The two Pegasus ponies saw Rainbow Dash flying back to them at normal "fast" speed. "Hello," said Rainbow Dash, "I'm back."

"Thank goodness," sighed Swift, "But why aren't you flying hype fast?" "I ran into a giant stupid vulture on my way," explained Rainbow Dash, "I decided to leave it behind and come home."

"Well, it's all right," said Swift, "So are you going to try and go hyperspeed again?" "No," answered Rainbow Dash, "I don't need to do it." "That's okay," said Scootaloo, "At least you're safe."

"Thanks, Scootaloo," smiled Rainbow Dash. "Things turned out all right after all," said Swift. "Well, I may not have broken my record today," Rainbow Dash said, "But I'm glad to made a new friend, Swift."

"Thanks," replied Swift, "Sorry about that." "It's okay," replied Rainbow Dash, "I did my best. "I know," said Swift. "See you tomorrow," smiled Rainbow Dash. "You too," replied Swift. Swift flew off.

Then Rainbow Dash turned to Scootaloo. "Until next time!" Rainbow Dash said to her, "Next time, I'm going to try again!" "Oh boy!" squealed Scootaloo.

Meanwhile, the Roc is still trying to find Rainbow Dash in the same area. Daring Do watched the crazed bird and said, "That overgrown buzzard has lost its mind." She then flew off.


End file.
